ProSe (Proximity based Services) is a new technology in LTE-A; when mobile devices are proximate to each other, they may connect and communicate directly using ProSe. ProSe enables communication between mobile devices to occur directly between mobile devices, without via a wireless access network and a core network, thereby offloading traffic load of the wireless access network and the core network. Further, because ProSe is based on the LIE technology and works at an LTE licensed frequency band, such that it is a part of the wires communication, it may provide a higher communication quality than technologies such as Bluetooth, WiFi Direct. It should be noted that when the mobile device moves beyond the coverage of an LTE network, it can still use ProSe on the licensed frequency band based on the LIE technology.
At present, the standard organization is still in an initial stage in the study on ProSe, and a detailed solution for charging Prose has not been formed yet. Because a direct device-to-device communication may be performed immediately without network interference after a connection is established between mobile devices using ProSe, even the mobile devices using ProSe might not be in the network coverage of wireless communication, it is an imminent problem to solve how to charge ProSe.